The primary activity of the contract will be the immunological evaluation of therapies/strategies, alone and in combination, including (i) antiviral agents (drugs and biologics), (ii) immune-based strategies and (iii) novel gene-based therapies in specialized assays. Since evaluation may require the development and/or standardization of new assays that better reflect the most current understanding of HIV pathogenesis, model/assay development will be an integral part of this contract. A secondary activity will be the production of standardized reagents generated during the course of these studies.